cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Athens-Sparta MDP
A long, long time ago there were two great city-states of ancient Greece. While they were both inherently Greek, the two city states shared different ideologies, and this, coupled with competition fierce against each other, led to centuries of warring and strife between them. Nevertheless, when it came down to protecting their entire homeland against the barbaric Persian onslaught, the two set aside their differences and brought their common heritage to the forefront. The modern Planet Bobian ancestors of these two once, and still great city-states of Greece come together again today to declare, officially, that their common heritage and friendship prevails and that they will jointly resist any who chose to attack them. Any aggressors will be considered Persians and they will be handled as such. Today, we, Sparta and Athens, come together again and inform the whole of digiterra of our new, and everlasting, mutual defence pact. :Session Start: Thu Aug 14 02:04:46 2008 :Session Ident: #athens :[ 2:05a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) oh hai :[ 2:05a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) :[ 2:05a] (&rsoxbronco1|Athens) Hey George :[ 2:05a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) how goes it Athens? :[ 2:05a] (&rsoxbronco1|Athens) today is a sad day and an awesome day all at the same time :[ 2:05a] (~Londo) It goes well. :[ 2:05a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) many have that feeling :[ 2:05a] (~Londo) We have just launched an offensive on those who have attacked our friends. :- … - :[ 2:15a] (&rsoxbronco1|Athens) GeorgetheGreatSparta if we're still around after this is over, we still <3 Sparta :[ 2:17a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) We could have had such an epic Ancient Greek treaty :[ 2:17a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) maybe sometime in the future :[ 2:17a] (&PresidentFoxAthens) ^ :[ 2:17a] (&rsoxbronco1|Athens) here's to hoping :[ 2:17a] (%GeorgetheGreatSparta) o/ hope This treaty has been months in the making, since back when a curious Spartan joined the IRC channel of another Greek sounding alliance. Soon thereafter, war broke out and the two found themselves on opposite sides. Nevertheless, hope for the future remained and on this day, our hope has won. At 9 days old Athens went to war with all odds against them, something devastating for any alliance but especially devastating for one so young. They lost some of their membership that didn’t want to be involved in the war, but thinning the heard this early in their development has proved to be an advantage rather than a disadvantage. Now Athens is left with a loyal and proud membership, one that Sparta has befriended over these past few months. We raid each other’s channels and spam the crap out of them, but out of love. This treaty is a sign of our strong friendship for all of Bob to see. Σπάρτη – Αθήναι: Αμοιβαία Άμυνα Συνθήκη Πρόλογος Εμείς, η εκπρόσωποι των υπογεγραμμένων συμμάχων, για να στερεοποιήσουμε τνωμη δική μας μακροχρονική φιλία και πίστη που έχει ο ένας για τον άλλον και να υπερασπιστούμε την πατρίδα κατά των βαρβάρων Περσών, συμφωνούμε και αποδεχόμαστε με το εξής Αμοιβαία Άμυνα Συνθήκη. Άρθρων Α’: Αμοιβαία Άμυνα A declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression upon both alliances and will be treated as such. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances, unless they are Persians who will get no peace, and only accepted under terms approved by both signatories. Sparta is not liable for foreign diplomats that disappear due to not watching their tongue in either Athens or Sparta. This article is subject to the no-chaining clause established below. No-chaining clause If either signatory is attacked due to honouring a military treaty that they share with a foreign alliance, mutual defence is no longer mandatory, but an option. Both alliances advocate enacting the option, but understand that there is the possibility that the other may choose not to enact the option, for whatever reason, and that decision will be supported by the other signatory, regardless. Άρθρων Β’: Βοήθεια σε Εχθρικές Χώρες Both alliances signing this pact acknowledge and agree that no aid, militarily, financially, or otherwise, shall be given to alliances or nations engaged in military conflict with either signing alliance and especially not to any Persians. Άρθρων Γ’: Επικοινωνία και Αναζήτηση Πληροφοριών Both signatories agree to share any and all information which they deem to be of great importance to the other party. This shall include treaty notifications when said treaties include military obligations (Any Greco-Persian treaty attempt will be immediately rejected by the other signatory). In the case that the vital information is provided by a third party under confidential circumstances, the signatory receiving information shall advocate the release of this information to the other partner with permission of the third party. Άρθρων Δ’: Κατασκοπεία By signing this pact, it is acknowledged that no acts of espionage will be undertaken by either alliance, whether against each other or other parties. Such an act will result in an immediate 24 hour suspension while the opposite party decides whether or not to terminate this pact and/or if they wish to legally call the other alliance Persian. It is also prohibited for either signatory to spy on the other In-game. Άρθρων Ε’: Ακύρωση This treaty can be revoked at any time by either alliance's primary decision making body with notification given 72 hours in advance. Once notification has been issued to the opposite alliance, a 72-hour grace period shall stand in which violence and aggressive acts against the other is strictly forbidden. After that, the articles of this pact will be terminated and may God protect us from the probably Persian attacks that will ensue. Signed for Sparta, *Tulak Hord, Βασιλεύς *Darklink, Βασιλεύς *Supreme Lord, Έφορος Εξωτερικών *George the Great, Έφορος Εξωτερικών Signed for Athens, *Londo Mollari, Άρχων Επώνυμος *Compstomper, Άρχων Επώνυμος *Rsoxbronco1, Άρχων Βασιλεύς *Jgoods45, Θεωροδόκος *Tyler, Δήμιος Sparta – Athens: Mutual Defence Pact, an English Translation Foreword We, the representatives of the undersigned alliances, in order to solidify our long-term friendship and loyalty to one another and to defend the homeland against the barbaric Persian, hereby agree to the following Mutual Defense Pact. Article Α’: Mutual Defence A declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression upon both alliances and will be treated as such. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances, unless they are Persians who will get no peace, and only accepted under terms approved by both signatories. Sparta is not liable for foreign diplomats that disappear due to not watching their tongue in either Athens or Sparta. This article is subject to the no-chaining clause established below. No-chaining clause: If either signatory is attacked due to honouring a military treaty that they share with a foreign alliance, mutual defence is no longer mandatory, but an option. Both alliances advocate enacting the option, but understand that there is the possibility that the other may choose not to enact the option, for whatever reason, and that decision will be supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article Β’: Aid to Enemy Nations Both alliances signing this pact acknowledge and agree that no aid, militarily, financially, or otherwise, shall be given to alliances or nations engaged in military conflict with either signing alliance and especially not to any Persians. Article Γ’: Intelligence Sharing and Communication Both signatories agree to share any and all information which they deem to be of great importance to the other party. This shall include treaty notifications when said treaties include military obligations (Any Greco-Persian treaty attempt will be immediately rejected by the other signatory). In the case that the vital information is provided by a third party under confidential circumstances, the signatory receiving information shall advocate the release of this information to the other partner with permission of the third party. Article Δ’: Espionage By signing this pact, it is acknowledged that no acts of espionage will be undertaken by either alliance, whether against each other or other parties. Such an act will result in an immediate 24 hour suspension while the opposite party decides whether or not to terminate this pact and/or if they wish to legally call the other alliance Persian. It is also prohibited for either signatory to spy on the other In-game. Article Ε’: Cancellation This treaty can be revoked at any time by either alliance's primary decision making body with notification given 72 hours in advance. Once notification has been issued to the opposite alliance, a 72-hour grace period shall stand in which violence and aggressive acts against the other is strictly forbidden. After that, the articles of this pact will be terminated and may God protect us from the probably Persian attacks that will ensue. Category:Treaties of Sparta Category:Athens